2014-09-26 - Vulture Magic?
An odd sight over Gotham draws the attention of one of its best detectives, as a gigantic vulture flies over the city. It heads toward Bludhaven, eventually passing over the bridge and entering the city. Vultures not being known to be indiginous to the area, it might well attract attention but this time it flew right across the Bat-Signal in the sky, which had Batman busy on another job. Well the batsignal always draws attention from Dick since he spent many years ansering it. He gets into his Nightwing gear just in case and starts to head that way. He pauses when he sees th Vulture, Well the Bat likely has the signal so the former Boy Wonder starts to head towards the Vulture. The vulture, small 'v' and therefore not the super-villain, seems to be heading toward the aviary in Bludhaven. Didn't know we had one did you? Ha. We've got everything, it's a big city. In this case it circles around the aviary until a small light from within signals it to land, and the giant fowl swoops in. It lands in through an open window, closing its wings to allow entry. It is very dark inside. As Alice would say, couriouser and couriouser. Nightwing looks for another way into the aviary beside the window that is undoubtably watch at this moment. If he finds one he trys to sneak his way inside. Alice would be proud of the situation Nightwing finds inside. There are entryways aplenty for someone of his skill, and he finds it not difficult at all to slip inside. However what he finds is a group of thugs with a certain short and bespectacled villain present in his tuxedo and holding his umbrella. The great bird is on a tree branch in the air, and they seem gathered around a cauldron. Yes, a cauldron. It's bubbling away and everything, and there are.....goats. A herd of goats. Goats, well that is odd. he remains silent and creeps forward to evesdrop on the villians, too many of them around for him to want ot get into a fight if he can avoid it. Penguin glares at one of his thugs, then says in hushed tones, "You moron, I can't work in these conditions. If you want something done right," and he then waves into the shadows and finishes his sentence with, "Hire a professional." Out of the shadows, what appears to be a witch in full regalia steps into the very low light, to the cauldron with a big stick. She stirs, mumbling nonsense syllables. Goats and a witch, somethign is definately up here. He smiles, "And well the Penguin is never one to try small time capers. Nickwing watches the movements of the thugs waiting for one ot seperate from the group. The witch's head seems to turn toward the vulture, and what appears to be waves of heat make the air shimmer between the two. The Penguin's thugs back off, superstitious and afraid. Well, they'be been well trained by Batman. Fear keeps you out of jail. Oswald however stands nearby, watching interestedly. "Don't fail me witch, I have spent a great deal of money tonight." Always cryptic, but from Nightwing's birds-eye view he can see what appears to be a short-wave microwave emitter hidden in the trees that's aimed at the area with the heat waves. So no magic happening, just some flim-flam. Nightwing laughs softly as he noticesthe transmitter. After all you have to respect a con flim-flamming a supervillan. He watches the witch at work a bit closer for clues about what the game this evening really is. Sparks start coming out of the cauldron, created by one of any number of possible sources. The vulture turns its head to look up in Nightwing's direction, but the beast doesn't make noise to alert the people below. Penguin leans up on his toes to see into the cauldron, grinning evilly, and says, "Yessss, let the games begin," as he snaps his fingers at the thugs. One of them lifts a remote and a machine in the ceiling starts whirring, lowering something toward the cauldron. Looks like an unconscious or dead body. Nightwing sees the body and shakes his head, he softly utters a breif explative and spings into action. He tosses a pair of batarangs at the thugs closest to the body and leaps for it, trying t prevent it from reaching the cauldrun. The unconscious form is tied by the feet, arms dangling, and mask protecting its identity. Black Bat, out cold and needing saving, as the batarangs take out two thugs easily. The vulture reacts finally though, spreading its wings and making a loud cry which startles the thugs. And the goats, who immediately start bleating and running into humans and things alike. The cauldron takes a hit, starting to tip, and the thugs start shooting into the darkness randomly. Oswald Cobblepot however just looks angry, and looks around coldly for what is really going on. The witch starts looking worried. Chaos is your friend in this sort of situation. Once he is close enough he kicks the cauldron the rest of the way over, to help speard the chaos. He then trys to free the Black Bat, after all being unconious she is a sitting dyck with gunfire going on. Black Bat's body is unconscious, not dead. She is really quite light for someone as fit as Nightwing, and she's breathing regularly. Drugged then. Cobblepot turns in time to see the Nightwing saving his prey and immediately turns professional, saying, "Ah, excellent. You've saved the girl from this witch, well done young hero," as she steps back, not raising his weapon. Done nothing wrong, nobody can prove a thing. Around him however the chaos takes a toll and a goat runs into his back, knocking him flat. And eats his hat. The witch turns to him and says, "Wait, you're blaming this on ME?" Nightwing looks around and smiles, "You dont knwo the half of it, Pengy.' he then says, "She is scamming you. There is a microwave transmitter in the trees." He shifts Black Bat to his shoulderr but does nto make a move yet. Several of the thugs get the idea that they should calm the f down and stop shooting, things calming slightly as Oswald turns his eyes on the witch. Who pales under her makeup. "Oh really," he says, getting to his feet and placing his remnant of a hat back on his head. "You, madame, are fired." That's all? That's apparently all, under the eyes of the city's vigilantes anyway. He watches her leave, quickly, and then turns to look back at the place Nightwing was at.... Ocne the Penguins turns away, Nightwing uses that oppurtunity to escape, after all getting Cassandra to saftey is more important then busting the crooks. He is gone in a moment leving them stunned as normal.